My Boy
by Motionless Suga
Summary: Semua kejadian kebersamaan mereka empat tahun lalu terputar kembali didalam otaknya bagai sebuah film, ia ingin segalanya terulang kembali namun ia tidak ingin namja itu pergi dari hidupnya sekali lagi. EXO Fanfiction. GS. ChanBaek Kaisoo


Terlihat disebuah kamar seorang yeoja sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah. Terpancar dari wajahnya ia sangat senang dengan seragamnya yang baru, menandakan ia juga akan menjalani hidup yang baru dengan lingkungan dan orang-orang yang berbeda.

"Baekkie, cepatlah. Sarapan sudah siap, jika kau terlalu lama bisa terlambat." Teriak seorang yeoja lain dari arah ruang makan

"ne. Eonni" yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun ini segera keluar dari kamar sebelum ia dimarahi karena terlalu lama didalam kamar.

"jja, baekhyun-ah eonni membuatkan sup rumput laut. Kau harus memakannya hingga habis jangan sisakan sedikitpun, eonni tidak ingin dongsaeng eonni ini pingsan dihari pertamanya."

"eonni terlalu berlebihan." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan eonninya, eonninya begitu baik dan perhatian kepadanya. Semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal Byun Yura –eonninya tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun kesepian ataupun sedih. Yura berusaha menjadi eomma dan appa untuk Baekhyun dan jika ada yang berani menyakiti Baekhyun maka Yura tidak akan membiarkan orang itu lolos begitu saja.

Meskipun terdengar berlebihan tapi Baekhyun sangat senang walaupun Yura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya Baekhyun tidak pernah diabaikan begitu saja, menurutnya Yura adalah sosok yeoja yang hebat setelah ibunya.

"eonni, aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat! Annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Yura dan bergegas pergi ke sekolah.  
"hati-hati dijalan!" setelah Baekhyun pergi Yura hanya tersenyum, ia senang setelah kepergian orang tuanya Baekhyun bisa menjadi sosok periang. Ia khawatir adiknya itu menjadi sosok yang tertutup setelah kepergian orang tua mereka namun sepertinya Baekhyun bisa pulih dengan cepat. Setidaknya itu yang Yura lihat.

'kyungsoo-ah, kamu dimana? Aku sudah di halte bus. Jangan terlambat!' – send to Kyungsoo  
'ne, Baekki aku tidak akan terlambat. Aku sebentar lagi akan sampai ke halte dekat rumahku tenang saja. Ingat jangan lupa menungguku di gerbang sekolah!' – from Kyungsoo

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat balasan dari sahabatnya itu, ia dan Kyungsoo sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jika kalian mencari Baekhyun cari saja Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya, entah takdir atau kebetulan mereka berdua selalu bersama walau mereka terlihat kekanakan mereka tidak akan bermusuhan karena hal sepele yang tidak penting. Persahabatan mereka sangat kuat.

Bus yang ditunggu Baekhyun pun tiba tapi sepertinya bus itu tidak tersisa tempat duduk. Dengan langkah berat Baekhyun memasuki bus itu, kalau ia tidak segera naik maka ia akan terlambat masuk sekolah. Setidaknya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menunggu bus berikutnya yang menuju sekolah.

Setelah setengah perjalanan Baekhyun merasa aneh sepertinya ada orang yang menyetuh bokongnya, ia pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut namun ketika ia berbalik dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa yeoja dan namja seumurannya dan seorang ahjussi. Baekhyun sedikit melangkah maju kedepan, ia berpikir mungkin ada yang tidak sengaja.

Namun sepertinya tangan itu makin berbuat seenaknya, Baekhyun yang sudah geram dengan perlakuan orang mesum itu langsung berbalik dan menarik tangan tersebut. Ternyata pemilik tangan tersebut adalah seorang ahjussi dibelakangnya, Baekhyun langsung memukul tangan ahjussi itu dan berteriak

"YA! Ahjussi mesum! Micheosseo?! Kau pikir aku perempuan macam apa yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu!" entah kenapa air mata Baekhyun sudah membanjiri matanya, ahjussi itu terkejut karena Baekhyun berhasil menarik tangannya. Semua penumpang terkejut dengan teriakan Baekhyun, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"bukan aku. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu anak muda. Sepertinya kau yang sudah gila. maafkan aku, aku tidak tertarik dengan anak sma sepertimu yang labil ini. Lagi pula aku sudah punya anak dan istri" ahjussi tersebut mulai berkata tidak jelas, ia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang mesum padahal ia sudah melakukan hal tersebut.

"mwoya" Baekhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan ahjussi itu bagaimana bisa ia dilecehkan lalu di tuduh menyukai ahjussi itu, ini pagi yang gila menurutnya.  
"Ya ahjussi. Harusnya kau malu dengan perbuatanmu itu." Seorang namja tinggi berdiri disamping ahjussi tersebut.  
"harusnya kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu itu bukan malah menuduhnya seperti itu. Tidakkah kau berpikir anak dan istrimu dirumah? Mereka pasti sedih mengetahui ayah dan suaminya sepert ini" namja itu mulai menasehati ahjussi tersebut.

Mungkin karena merasa malu mendapat ceramah dari seorang anak sma, ahjussi itu memilih turun dari bus tersebut. Baekhyun hanya menatap namja tersebut, ia tidak percaya diantara orang-orang di bus ini masih ada yang mau menolongnya. Namja berbalik lalu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut pipi berubah merona setelah melihat senyuman namja itu.

"kita sudah sampai" sekali lagi namja itu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun berbalik dan melihat ke depan namja itu benar ia sudah sampai di sekolah, Baekhyun berbalik ingin mengucapkan terima kasih namun namja itu sudah menghilang.

Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya walaupun ia masih bingung kemana namja tampan itu pergi. Ya, menurut Baekhyun namja itu sangat tampan tapi sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu jelas melihat namja itu sepertinya ada yang salah dengan matanya dan juga jangan lupakan tinggi badannya yang sangat berbeda dengan namja seumuran yang lain. Baekhyun berharap ia bisa bertemu bahkan berkenalan dengan namja itu.

"Baekkie!" Baekhyun tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo bersama seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal mungkin Kyungsoo mendapat seorang teman baru.

"kyungsoo-ah aku merindukanmu" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat begitupun sebaliknya padahal seminggu yang lalu mereka baru saja piknik bersama namun sepertinya seminggu tidak bertemu bagaikan berabad-abad menurut mereka.

Sementara namja disamping Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemburu. Cemburu? Memangnya siapa dirinya?

Setelah momen peluk-pelukan itu berakhir Baekhyun menatap namja disamping Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya, Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menggandeng tangan namja tersebut. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Baekki-ah, kenalkan namja tampan ini namanya Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilnya Kai. Dia namja chinguku" Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat mengenalkan Kai padanya begitupun Kai, dia senang bisa bertemu sahabat sehidup semati Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai, Baekhyun hanya menatap datar dan bosan kepada Kai sepertinya Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan Kai.

"oh. Aku Byun Baekhyun" kata Baekhyun dengan dingin, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun seperti itu sedangkan Kai hanya bergumam bahwa Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang menipu terlihat imut dan ramah namun ternyata dingin.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tiba dikelas mereka, Kyungsoo sedih karena tidak bisa sekelas dengan Kai sementara Baekhyun sangat senang karena akan segera bertemu teman-teman yang baru dan tentunya tidak sekelas dengan Kai. Menurutnya mata Kyungsoo sepertinya bermasalah, namja hitam dan pesek itu dibilang mempesona olehnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun melihat tempat kosong untuk dijadikan tempatnya bersama Kyungsoo, secepat kilat Kyungsoo sudah berlari sambil membawa tas Baekhyun –entah bagaimana caranya ia mengambil tas itu dan menempatkan dirinya dibangku paling belakang dikelas itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam mencerna aksi Kyunsoo barusan.

"Baekkie-ah ayo duduk disini. Disini aku bisa melihat Kai! Chagiyaaa" Kyungsoo heboh melihat namja chingunya yang juga duduk dibagian belakang kelasnya. Ya, kelas mereka hanya berjarak 30 langkah dari tempat duduk yang Kyungsoo tempati sekarang.

Tidak ingin sahabatnya kecewa Baekhyun akhirnya duduk disamping Kyungsoo walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak mau karena sepanjang pelajaran Kyungsoo hanya membicarakan Kai dan terus menatap Kai bukan memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan seonsaengnim.

Kyungsoo terus mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang serius memperhatikan pelajaran. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melihat kearah Kai, Kyungsoo berkata bahwa Kai itu sangat tampan mengalahkan idol yang sedang populer. Baekhyun pun mengalah kepada Kyungsoo ketika ia berbalik betapa terkejutnya dirinya, bukan karena Kai yang kata Kyungsoo begitu tampan namun karena namja yang duduk empat kursi dari dirinya.

Namja itu ternyata adalah namja yang menolong Baekhyun pagi tadi. namja itu berbalik melihat Baekhyun, sekali lagi namja itu tersenyum sangat tampan walaupun sesungguhnya wajah namja itu tidak terlihat jelas. Baekhyun akui ia menyukai namja itu sejak pertemuan mereka di bus, Baekhyun membalas senyuman namja itu.

.

-skip time-

"Kai-ah aku bingung selama seminggu ini sejak kita masuk ke sekolah ini Baekhyun seperti berubah. Ia seperti bukan orang yang ku kenal" Kyungsoo mulai curhat kepada sang kekasih

"aku bahkan tidak percaya kalo Baekhyun itu orang yang baik, ramah, perhatian dan setia kawan seperti ceritamu. Aku hanya melihat kalian bersama hanya pada saat datang dan pulang sekolah." Kai mulai mengingat-ngingat kelakuan Baekhyun yang ia lihat selama ini.

"ia menjadi dingin dan pendiam. Apakah aku berbuat salah padanya?" Kyungsoo mulai sedih mengingat semenjak mereka sma Baekhyun berubah 180derajat tapi menurutnya Yura, Baekhyun dirumah periang seperti bisaanya.

Dan yang paling Kyungsoo khawatirkan adalah satu hal. Sudah dua hari ini Kyungsoo dan Kai melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri dan seperti berbicara sendirian. Gila? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun berubah menjadi gila tanpa alasan yang pasti dan juga Kyungsoo heran siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun memarahinya bagaimana ia tidak mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun berhayal? Kyungsoo juga tidak tau. Ia hanya mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya itu.

.

"Baekkie-ah, temani aku ke toko bukuu" Kyungsoo merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun. Kali ini ia berusaha membuat Baekhyun agak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"bukankah Kai sudah menunggumu di depan? Pergilah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian" Baekhyun hanya membalas ajakan Kyungsoo dengan dingin bahkan tidak menatap Kyungsoo sedikit pun.

"Baekkie! Aku bukan mau berkencan dengan Kai, kami hanya mengajakmu jalan. Kamu terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin kamu sedikit merasa bebas, aku tau kamu selama ini belajar dengan giat. Jika terlalu banyak belajar otakmu bisa pecah Baekkie. Jebal sekali ini saja" Kyungsoo sedikit kesal pada Baekhyun, ia berniatan baik mengajak Baekhyun tetapi ditanggapi seperti ini. Siapapun juga pasti akan kesal jika posisinya seperti Kyungsoo.

"baiklah" Baekhyun menghela napas berat, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti ini, namun seorang namja bernama Chanyeol telah mengalihkan dunia dan juga perasaannya. Seperti Chanyeol bahkan lebih berharga dari Kyungsoo sahabat yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang melompat kegiraan karena Baekhyun menerima ajakannya, walau ia tak tau perasaan Baekhyun sesungguhnya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir, mereka akan ke toko buku menggunakan mobil Kai. Namun ketika mereka hampir sampai ke tempat mobil Kai, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sepertinya seseorang sedang memanggilnya. Makin lama dada Baekhyun terasa sakit, ia menjadi gelisah dan bingung. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun menjadi aneh pun terlihat mulai panik.

"Baekkie gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat ia tidak ingin kejadian dimasa lalu terulang kembali.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menuntun Baekhyun menuju mobil untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit akan tetapi Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan berlari menuju sekolah.

Baekhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, selama berlari ia hanya bergumam nama Park Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun tiba di atap sekolah, ketika ia membuka pintu ia melihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju ujung atap seperti hendak bunuh diri. Baekhyun terjatuh lemas membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"ppark..chaan..yeol.. ANDWAE!" Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik melihat Baekhyun, ia tersenyum sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Kini ia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas, ia teringat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

.

_Flashback on_

_Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kecil sedang berjalan bersama, mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang bahagia dan dengan semangat menceritakan hasil ulangannya pada Kyungsoo akan tetapi Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya terlihat begitu suram dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya._

_"Kyungie-ah museun iriya? Apa nilaimu tidak bagus? Huaa maafkan Baekkie menyinggung perasaanmu" Baekhyun kecil hendak menangis setelah tau apa yang ia perbuat.  
"Baekkie babo. Aku sedih bukan karena hasil ulangan, bahkan nilai kita sama!" Kyungsoo terlihat kesal dengan sahabatnya ini yang tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan  
"lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih seperti itu?" Baekhyun heran apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo hingga membuat awan hitam nampak diatas kepala sahabatnya itu padahal hari ini begitu cerah dan panas._

_"Ya! Byun Baekkie, tidakkah kamu berpikir setelah lulus kita akan berpisah?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sementara Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.  
"Kyungie.. Kyungie.. Baekkie tidak akan berpisah dengan Kyungie, kita akan selalu bersama. Kemana Kyungie pergi Baekkie juga akan mengikutinya" Baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan Kyungsoo  
"jinjja? jadi kalau Kyungie mandi Baekkie juga ikut? Huaa dasar Baekkie cabul, mau mengitip yah?"  
"YA! Babo! Kyungie pikir Bakkie seperti itu yah? Ck walaupun ada yang mengutuk Baekkie menjadi namja hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Heol, jinjja" kini Baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Baekkie-ah.. jangan seperti itu aku hanya bercanda. Baekkie aegi.."  
"ne, aku memaafkanmu Kyungie dan jangan panggil Baekkie dengan sebutan aegi. Baekkie bukan anak kecil!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo menjadi panik karena Baekhyun bukan berlari ke arah rumah mereka akhirnya iya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Baekhyun dan memberitahukannya pada Yura._

_Sementara itu Baekhyun masih terus berlari, ia sendiri bingung kemana ia akan pergi. Karena kelelahan Baekhyun pun duduk disalah satu bangku di tengah sebuah taman, Baekhyun mengamati sekelilingnya terlihat banyak anak sebaya dengannya ataupun yang lebih kecil sedang asik bermain bersama orang tua mereka. Baekhyun menghebuskan nafasnya berat, mengapa ia pergi ke taman ini disini hanya membuatnya menjadi teringat memori masa lalu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Appa dan eomma Baekhyun meninggal satu setengah tahun yang lalu, kejadian itu membuatnya sangat shock tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Baekhyun berusaha tegar menghadapi apa yang terjadi. Ia masih memiliki Yura sang kakak yang sangat menyanyanginya dan bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi Baekhyun, agar tidak mengecewakan Yura Baekhyun terus menyembunyikan perasaan yang ia rasakan._

_Mengingat semua itu tidak terasa air matamulaimembanjiri wajah Baekhyun. Tangisan Baekhyun makin menjadi, namun orang-orang disekitarnya tidak peduli bahkanberpura-pura tidak melihat Baekhyun._

_"ya. Kauitumemalukansudahbesartapimenangis di taman. Ck, lihatlahwajahmusangatjelek" suaraberatseorangnamjamenghentikantangisanBaekhyun. Baekhyunmengerjapkanmatanyaiaterpesonadengannamja yang sedangberdiridihadapannya, wajahnyatampan, tubuhnya yang tinggidansuaraberatnyamembuatBaekhyunberhentibernafassejenak. 'apakahini yang disebutjatuhcinta?'_

_SetelahbeberapadetikBaekhyunmenggelengkankepalanyaberkali-kali hinggakembalikealamsadarnya, bagaimanabisaiamemikirkanhal konyol sepertiitu. Namja dihadapan Baekhyun terus menatap Baekhyun dengan heran, ia berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sedang depresi karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian. Jangan heran mengapa namja ini berpikir seperti itu, ia sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun kelas 6-3, mempunyai sahabat sejak kecil bernama Do Kyungsoo, rumahnya tidak jauh dari taman ini dan hanya tinggal berdua dengan eonninya Byun Yura. Ada pertanyaan lain? Namja ini sebenarnya adalah teman sekelas Baekhyun tapi semua orang tidak pernah menganggapnya ada kehadirannya, Park Chanyeol._

_"ini ice cream. Ambil dan berhenti menangis, tangisanmu itu bisa membuat sadako pun lari terbirit-birit" Baekhyun mengambil ice cream dari tangan Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Chanyeol ada akan tetapi ini pertama kalinya mereka berbincang, ya karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun berteman dengan sembarang orang. Kyungsoo sangat overprotective._

_Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang sedang lahap memakan ice creamnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol tapi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah yeoja yang begitu cantik dan imut di hadapannya ini._

_"chakkaman" sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menarik dan langsung mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibirnya. Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan teman sekelasnya ini, namun Baekhyun sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol._

_"mian.. aku hanya membersihkan ice cream dibibirmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan gugup sambil menunduk, ia takut kalau Baekhyun mungkin akan membunuhnya karena kejadian tersebut namun reaksi Baekhyun berbeda dengan prediksi Chanyeol. Wajahnya merona merah dan ia tersenyum sangat manis._

_"gwaenchana Yeolli-ah. Nan joah" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.  
"Yeolli?" Chanyeol terheran dengan panggilan Baekhyun.  
"ne. Yeolli. Bukankah itu sangat manis seperti dirimu" Baekhyun tersipu dengan perkataannya sendiri._

_Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun, "Baekkie. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Maukah kamu menjadi yeojachingu dari seorang Park Chanyeol? Saranghae" Chanyeol berkata dengan mantap tetapi didalam hati ia sangat takut ditolak oleh Baekhyun, mungkin saja Baekhyun berpikir ini sangat konyol dan akan menjauhi Chanyeol untuk selamanya._

_"ne.. nado saranghae Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi, ia tidak menyangkah segalanya akan terjadi seperti ini. Chanyeol menariknya dan memeluk dengan erat sambil berbisik, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian Byun Baekhyun. Percayalah"_

.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang selama ini terjadi. Orang dihadapannya ini adalah Park Chanyeol, namja yang meninggalkannya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau merindukanku? Mianhae..." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat seperti menyalurkan perasaan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Baekhyun hanya terisak, ia tidak percaya setelah empat tahun berpisah mereka harus bertemu seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan hampir melupakan Chanyeol tetapi ia yakin ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol hingga saat ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan tangisan Baekhyun makin menjadi, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam berusaha menenangkannya tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja menangis.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan menciumnya, Baekhyun terdiam. Semua kejadian kebersamaan mereka empat tahun lalu terputar kembali didalam otaknya bagai sebuah film, ia ingin segalanya terulang kembali namun ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi dari hidupnya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka namun Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat seakan ia tau Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya lagi. Chanyeol dengan perlahan melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lalu perlahan Chanyeol mulai menghilangbagaidebu yang tiupangin.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.15am. Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya menatap cermin dan melihat wajahnya yang begitu berantakan. Kejadian kemarin membuat Baekhyun shock, ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dialaminya.

Setelah mandi dan menyiapkan diri untuk kesekolah, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ke sekolah lagi mengingat kejadian kemarin tetapi ia tidak inginmembuat orang-orang khawatir terhadapnya terutama Yura.

"Baekkie-ah gwaechana? Museum soriya?"Yura terkejut melihat wajah Baekhyun yang suram dan matanya yang bengkak.  
"gwaenchanaeonni-ya, aku cumin tidak bisa tidur. Mimpi buruk" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa agar terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun ia jauh dari kata baik.  
"eonni-ya aku berangkat. Annyeong" Baekhyun segera ke sekolah, ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Yura yang menyuruhnya sarapan. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Park Chanyeol.

Didalam bus Baekhyun berharap ia bisa menemukan sosok tinggi tersebut namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang namanya Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin lemas sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak melihat sosok Chanyeol, ini adalah mimpi buruk terparah dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai memasuki halaman sekolah, sesekali ia berbalik berharap seorang namja jakung memanggilnya dengan senyuman khas yang bisa membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya, namun hasilnya kembali nihil. Baekhyun terus berjalan kearah gedung sekolah sambil menunduk tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang dari tadi terus memanggilnya.

Satu persatu orang mulai ditabraknya, ia mendapatkan berbagai cacian dan omelan dari orang yang ditabraknya namun tidak di gubrisnya satupun pikirannya benar-benar hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

'brukk'  
sekali lagi Baekhyun menabrak seseorang namun kali ini cukup keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh, Baekhyun yang terjatuh hanya diam dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Isakan Baekhyun makin menjadi, ia menangis bukan karena sakit yang timbul akibat terjatuh tadi namun karena perasaannya yang begitu sakit. Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi pada dirinya? Apakah ini karma yang timbul akibat perbuatannya dikehidupan sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"gwaechana? Neomu appeuda? Jeongmal mianhae. Maafkan jika aku selalu membuatmu terluka selama ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu. Byun Baekhyun"  
Baekhyun terkejut namja yang tadi menabraknya kini memeluknya dan apa yang dikatakannya? Melindungi? Dan dari mana ia mengetahui nama Baekhyun?

Namja itu melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun terkejut apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah hayalan, namja didepannya ini nyata, namja ini adalah,

"PARK CHANYEOL?!" Baekhyun menjerit seakan ia sedang berhadapan dengan sadako mengerikan yang siap membunuhnya.  
"yap. I'm Back, Byun Baekhyun"

.  
END

.

.

.

Maafkan diriku yang membuat ff aneh seperti ini. maaf jika mengecewakan dan endingnya yang ga jelas seperti ini

Gomawo untuk orang-orang yang telah membaca ff aneh ini~~

JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA ^^


End file.
